


I'll be right by your side

by hypeQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), lovelytheband (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, album release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypeQueen/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: The anxiety and celebration of the release of Finding It Hard to Smileor ashton being a supportive boyfriend





	I'll be right by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy. i love this couple.

"finding it hard comes out in 13 days" ashton wrapped it hands around mitchy's waist while he stood at the kitchen counter.  
"oh my god, wow. what if they don't like it?" his anxiety had been slowly starting to bubble about the album being released into the stratosphere of music.  
"mitchy collins, i've listened to that amazing piece of work about a billion times and i can assure you that it's one of the best things to ever grace the face of this earth"  
"thanks, ash." mitchy turned his head a bit to plant a kiss on ashton's cheek. ashton turned his head to place his lips against his boyfriend's. they split apart  
and ashton swiped a bottle from the fridge.  
"do you wanna throw like a dinner or something? we could have a true listening party,"  
"yeah, sounds fun. i could ask the guys."  
"alright, but if we're gonna get it catered we're gonna need to know soon cause 13 days" ashton smiled at the various white vinyls on the table. they had finally given them the real merch vinyls and sleeves and mitchy had been dying to play it on the record players. while ashton popped his bottle open, mitchy slid over to the table to put a vinyl on the player.  
"what we had it in the backyard but on the ground, like a picnic?" mitchy asked after setting the tone arm.  
"okay, we could use those bohemian carpets from the music room too if you want,"  
"and the new lights!" mitchy's eyes danced as he started to think up more of this idea. opening his laptop on the counter to look into more ideas for this potential party as a smile graced his lips.  
all ashton could think is how lucky he is to have the beautiful man standing in front of him as his boyfriend. 

as the week passed, mitchy and ashton spread the word about their little listening party and got in contact with some caterers. mitchy was in charge of decorating the whole thing while ashton mainly handled supplies, food, and rsvps on a spreadsheet. mitchy and the rest of lovely slowly got a little bit more nervous as their release date approached. 

until it had reached the designated friday. the bed dipped as ashton's alarm went off and his hand scrambled to shut off his phone. he sat up in the sun scattered room and looked over at mitchy wrapped in their light pink sheets. the sheets have originally been a pristine white but after the 'washing machine incident', they became a better match to the couple. ashton tried to quietly slip off the bed so he could go on his run but looking at his boyfriend on his release day really made him start to reconsider. he layed back down, wrapping his arms around mitchy.  
after a few minutes, mitchy stirred awake and ashton started placing kisses around his collarbone up his neck and back down his shoulder.  
"good morning," mitchy whispered to the curly haired man.  
"morning, happy release day" ashton broke off of his shoulders to put a kiss on his lips. they smiled at eachother before both getting up and getting ready.  
while ashton made tea in the kitchen he pulled up the pictures from his own release day for youngblood. mitchy had made all of ashton's anxieties of release day ebb away. there's this one picture ashton specifically loved, it was right after the little dinner ashton had with the boys and their girlfriends at a restaurant in new york. calum had taken it while they were walking out and ashton's hand was laced with mitchy's while mitchy rested his head on ashton's shoulder. even from the back with the weird lighting you could see the love radiating off of eachother. 

evening time approached in their cute los angeles house and the caterers started to set up tables in the yard. mitchy had decided on a beautiful set up of the bohemian carpets and had went out and bought palettes to use as makeshift ground tables. it was the perfect blend of the la culture and the taste of lovely and the album. he'd strung up lights across the yard to allow for gorgeous soft lighting and the ground tables were lined up as one long table down the center. after much deliberation, ashton and mitchy had decided on the caterers. they made fancy, la style, artisan pizzas and set them all buffet style at the side. the sun was finally setting as 8:15 rolled around and people started to filter in. jordan arrived first with his girlfriend. ashton vaguely recognized the next two people who were apart of the production team. lovely's manager and sam with his girlfriend then arrived. mitchy and ashton got excited seeing each person there to celebrate the big event with them. they had bluetooth speakers out everywhere just playing some random quiet music to fill the air. the backyard was filled with mixing and mingling as more people arrived, their closest friend and people from the team that helped lovely. soon came in the blonde six four giant along with sierra. mitchy had known sierra before any of them having met her on an alex and sierra tour a while back so he was excited to see her on the milestone. 

 

one mostly everyone was there and had started to sit down at the long table with some drinks, ashton stood up at the head of the table.  
"hello everyone, thank you so so much for coming. it's been so wonderful to sit besides these amazing three guys as they create their art. tonight, specifically in fifteen minutes, we will get to hear this amazing art. but until then, we made you guys some little art," ashton turned towards the back where sam's and jordan's girlfriends were walking out with three boxes. ashton came over, took the extra one, and placed it gently into mitchy's hand while placing a kiss on him. the three men opened the box in front of everyone, slowly pulling out a canvas with the album cover oil painted onto it, made by jordan's painter girl friend. next were hand stitched jean jackets with a specific design for each one of them inspired by the album, made by sam's girlfriend. and lastly at the bottom of sam's and mitchy's boxes were guitar picks with the kiss print and a little note, "for the show". jordan's contained the same note along with custom printed drum sticks.  
each of the men stood up and hugged the girls and ashton, thanking them for everything they'd done going through the album process with them. they then stood up and said a few things, thanking all those around them for their constant, unending support.  
nine o'clock finally rolled around and everyone watched their phones as the album popped up. ashton smiled and hit play on the laptop connected to the speakers. for a few of the songs the group went quiet to hear the three telling a story about the song or the making. another few of the song everyone sang along with mitchy. but just a few everyone sat quietly just listening to the beautiful art the band had made. ashton laced his hand with mitchy's and laid his head on mitchy's shoulder.  
"thank you." mitchy whispered into ashton's ear before placing a kiss on him.  
"i love you," ashton responded before turning his head to kiss his boyfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> actually wrote this in bed at 1pm the day after christmas after i slept the best in my life for like 12 hours.


End file.
